As Flores do Mal
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: E se o lado certo para o mundo não fosse o lado certo para ele? E se existisse mais de Voldemort dentro de si do que jamais imaginou? Slash Harry x Draco


**Título:** As Flores do Mal

**Autora:** Arsínoe  
**Beta:** _Celly M.  
_**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** Slash - NC-17  
**Casal:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Sumário:** E se o lado certo para o mundo não fosse o lado certo para ele? E se existisse mais de Voldemort dentro de si do que jamais imaginou?   
**Comentários:** Esse fic é um presente pra minha vovó **Evil Kitsune**, que me pediu um Draco uke. O título vem de uma música que, de um jeito muito estranho, me lembra o Draco nesse fic. A música é da Legião Urbana, do álbum Uma Outra Estação.**  
Agradecimentos:** Para minha querida **_Celly_**, que betou esse fic na velocidade da luz. Te adoro, fofa!

**_Boa leitura! _**

* * *

**As Flores do Mal**

-Parece que nós sempre nos encontramos, Malfoy.

Sei que não foi uma frase de impacto ou tão Sonserina como eu esperava, mas a surpresa que cortou aqueles olhos tão claros foi todo o prêmio que consegui.

Até aquele momento.

E lá estava Draco Malfoy, sem as vestes escolares, a camisa meio aberta, a gravata frouxa e a varinha entre os dedos pálidos.

E eu quis matá-lo por tudo que havia me feito passar.

Sim... eu iria matá-lo.

Assim que sua língua parasse de passear sobre os lábios e aquele maldito sorriso se desfizesse.

-Sabe, quando te deixei naquele compartimento do trem, petrificado, pensei, seriamente, que você desistiria disso tudo. – Abriu os braços, querendo explicitar algo que não entendi. – Mas parece que nosso Garoto de Ouro é meio masoquista. Querendo ser azarado de novo, Potter?

Eu sabia o que Malfoy queria.

Mas ele não me tiraria do sério, não daquela vez.

Ter ficado petrificado no trem e ter sido humilhado havia me ensinado a tentar ir com mais calma quando estava a sós com Malfoy.

Não que eu acreditasse que minha calma duraria mais que alguns segundos, mas um homem pode tentar se concentrar no que importa.

Vingança, claro.

Não que eu tivesse algum tipo de plano na cabeça, não era como se estivesse esperando-o encontrar naquele maldito banheiro.

Peguei minha varinha e a apontei para Malfoy, vendo-o rir, misteriosamente, e jogar os cabelos para trás, num gesto que me deixou com a boca seca.

Ele era, completamente, sexy. E eu o desejava, desde que podia me lembrar. Eu o odiava, como deveria ser, nunca hesitaria em matá-lo, mas meu corpo respondia, imediatamente, à sua presença.

Especialmente, quando ele percebia isso.

Nunca achei que Malfoy fosse um completo idiota ou cego, ou algo assim. Ele era esperto e havia notado o quanto sua beleza me afetava.

E eu não me importava que ele notasse.

Toda aquela tensão já estava me matando, de qualquer forma.

-Potter... – Sibilou, dando alguns passos para frente, inclinando a cabeça, propositalmente, para expor o pescoço alvo.

Suprimi um rosnado baixo, querendo avançar sobre ele.

-Parece que sedução é uma das primeiras coisas que um Malfoy aprende. – Comentei, ainda apontando a varinha em sua direção.

-E você não aprendeu como resistir, não é, Potter? – Seu sorriso era tão descarado que me arrepiava.

-Quem disse que eu quero resistir, Malfoy? – Abaixei minha varinha, sorrindo de lado. – Se eu quisesse, você estaria bem encrencado agora.

-Claro que sim. – Debochou, tão confiante quanto possível, a ponto de largar a varinha sobre uma das pias. – Você usaria sua patética coragem Grifinória para resistir ao meu encanto Sonserino.

-Você não tem encantos, Malfoy. – Afirmei, me aproximando. – Grifinórios, Lufa-Lufas e Corvinais têm encantos. Vocês, Sonserinos são...

-Irresistíveis? – Arriscou, parando a meros centímetros de mim.

-Sexuais. – Respondi, encarando seus olhos cristalinos. – Sensuais e... bons manipuladores.

-Certamente, Potter. – Seus dedos finos tocaram meu pescoço e eu rosnei, baixo.

_"Não dessa forma, Malfoy." _

Eu estava cansado de ser o cara certinho, de ser o maldito salvador do mundo. Minha vida era uma sucessão de merdas e já estava de saco cheio daquilo.

Quer dizer... eu tinha malditos dezesseis anos e ninguém que me conhecia sequer questionava se eu precisava ou tinha uma vida sexual. Todos esses idiotas pensavam que o Santo Potter não deveria pensar em sexo. Deveria pensar em como matar Voldemort, apenas isso.

Talvez se Sirius estivesse vivo ele me perguntasse como eu me sentia com relação a tudo isso... talvez até me incentivasse, mas ele estava morto.

Aliás, por que estava pensando nele mesmo?

-Desistindo, Potter? – A voz arrastada me puxou para a realidade e ergui uma sobrancelha, umedecendo os lábios. – Um pouco de tensão sexual é demais para você suportar, não? –Ele gargalhou e eu cerrei os dentes. – O herói do Mundo Mágico sequer consegue...

-Não deveria dizer que não consigo algo, Malfoy. – Minha voz soou estranha aos meus próprios ouvidos.

Eu só queria... tocar, apertar, morder e explodir algo.

Estava frustrado, completamente tenso, a ponto de enlouquecer e Malfoy estava... muito apto a me livrar de toda aquela tensão, no momento.

Não que ele iria contribuir da forma que eu esperava.

Não, voluntariamente.

Mas eu queria... precisava daquele momento.Precisava escapar da imagem de Santo, virgem... eu queria Malfoy. Queria possuir meu inimigo e me sentia muito bem com isso.

Acabei com a distância entre nossos corpos e agarrei os fios de sua nuca, puxando-o para mim, com força.

Ele gritou e eu sorri, de lado, empurrando-o contra a parede, sentindo-o se contrair.

-Nem tente lutar, Malfoy. – Avisei, olhando em seus olhos.

Eu estava assustado com aquele súbito desejo crescendo dentro de mim. Podia sentir algo pulsando, me empurrando, me obrigando a tudo aquilo.

Mas era bom e decidi que gostava daquela sensação de poder, que gostava daquela tensão e das curvas de Malfoy contra meu corpo.

Não sei o que o Sonserino viu, ou o que temeu, mas seus olhos ficaram mais maliciosos, praticamente ardendo.

-Seus olhos estão escuros, Potter. – Murmurou, sua respiração rápida, encontrando meu rosto, me fazendo arder. – Assim posso pensar que está possuído por algo... ou alguém. – Esfregou os quadris nos meus, fechando os olhos. – Ou que nosso Santo Potter não é tão santo assim...

-Você acha? – Debochei, sorrindo. – Talvez eu deva e vá te provar que um Grifinório pode se vingar tão bem quanto um Sonserino.

-Potter... – O resto de sua frase ficou presa em algum lugar em sua garganta, porque não o deixei terminar.

Minha boca estava colada a sua, beijando, sugando, mordendo e o fogo me consumiu, por inteiro.

Tudo ficou vermelho e quente... e eu queria aquilo mais que qualquer coisa.

O virei, deixando-o de frente para a parede.

Ele tentou protestar, mas apontei minha varinha para as suas costas e os protestos morreram.

Não sei quando aconteceu, mas Malfoy estava com medo, eu podia quase sentir o cheiro a nossa volta, pegajoso e excitante.

-Vou te despir, Malfoy. – Avisei, colando meu corpo ao seu, meus dedos nos botões de sua camisa, meus lábios em sua orelha. – E você vai ficar quieto ou juro que a lembrança desse momento vai ser bem pior que a minha, naquele maldito trem.

Aquela voz não era minha... não do Harry Grifinório... talvez fosse do Harry Sonserino, mas não importava porque decidi que gostava do tom rouco e feroz.

E Malfoy parecia apreciar também, pois facilitou meu trabalho, me ajudando a tirar a maldita camisa.

Tive que me afastar, apenas para apreciar a visão de Draco Malfoy, apoiado com as mãos na parede, respirando pesadamente, com as costas nuas.

Corri meus olhos pela pele tão perfeita e clara, a linha de sua coluna terminando, suavemente, para dar lugar a curvatura acentuada das nádegas.

Suprimi um gemido, mordendo os lábios, imaginando cada pedaço ainda coberto.

-Vai só olhar, Potter? – Malfoy virou a cabeça, encarando meus olhos e sorri, maldoso.

-Não é uma má idéia. – Afirmei, me aproximando, novamente. – Mas com você nu, a visão deve ficar algumas vezes melhor, não? – Mordi seu ombro, suavemente e ele gemeu.

-Eu sei que sou perfeito, Potter. – Afirmou e eu ri, lambendo seu pescoço em seguida.

Eu não me sentia como eu mesmo, mas... quem poderia se importar?

Malfoy estremeceu, levemente, quando meus dedos abriram suas calças, roçando, descaradamente, em seu membro.

Eu estava me divertindo, muito mais do que se estivesse fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

O sorrisinho em meus lábios era prova irrefutável disso.

Mas eu queria brincar mais com Malfoy, talvez fazê-lo gritar e implorar. Seamus sempre me dissera que brincar com a sanidade de alguém desse modo era algo divertido.

Oh sim... ele me ensinou alguns truques muito úteis.

Com uma das mãos agarrei os fios claros, obrigando-o a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto mordiscava e lambia seu pescoço.

As marcas que ficavam eram interessantes, mas não mais do que seus gemidos e sua respiração ofegante.

Oh... aquilo era bom.

Rocei meu quadril contra suas nádegas, deixando bem claro o quanto seu corpo me excitava. Ouvi um som debochado e puxei seus cabelos com mais força.

-Cuidado, Malfoy... – Sussurrei, antes de forçá-lo a apoiar a cabeça contra a parede, expondo sua nuca.

Mordi, beijei e lambi sua nuca e ombros.

Ele gemeu e empinou aquele quadril, impossivelmente, atraente.

Eu quis morder aquela área também.

Meus lábios desceram por toda a extensão de suas costas, marcando-o de uma forma bem... excitante.

Meus dedos se ocuparam em descer o resto de suas roupas e quando meus lábios estavam na base de sua coluna, tive que me afastar, pelo menos um pouco.

Malfoy estava, gloriosamente, nu.

As coxas alvas e, surpreendentemente, grossas, eram uma tentação diabólica. Ainda bem que nunca acreditei no Demônio e bem... se ele fosse como Malfoy, talvez entrássemos num acordo.

Mas o que mais me impressionou foram as nádegas tão perfeitamente arredondadas, alvas e... Merlin!

Os cabelos tão claros em combinação com o corpo tão perfeito, quase me faziam acreditar que Malfoy era um doce e inocente anjo.

Em todo o tempo que fiquei ali, com os olhos presos no corpo tão tentador, Malfoy permaneceu parado, com as mãos na parede.

-Vou devorá-lo, Malfoy. – Grunhi, me ajoelhando, acariciando suas coxas, enquanto meus lábios se ocupavam em saborear aquela área tão... redondamente perfeita.

As nádegas de Malfoy foram, sem sombra de dúvida, a parte mais marcada de seu corpo.

-Estou contando com isso, Potter. – Ele riu, suavemente, e se inclinou um pouco mais.

Eu gemi, apertando suas coxas.

Ele _sabia_ o que estava fazendo comigo. E pior... Malfoy sabia que eu não me _importava_.

Me ergui, rapidamente, me livrando de todas as peças de roupa, ouvindo Malfoy gargalhar e virar o rosto, me olhando de forma faminta.

-Parece que sua falta de jeito Grifinória não te abandona, hein, Potter? – Eu rosnei e o agarrei, devorando seus lábios, enquanto meu quadril estava pressionado contra suas nádegas.

Ele gemeu quando sentiu meu membro deslizando contra seu corpo. Mas o som que deixou meus lábios foi mais alto.

De repente, fui inundado por uma vontade descontrolada de me enterrar, profundamente, em Malfoy.

Meus dedos se enroscaram em sua ereção, acariciando, apertando, forçando-o a gemer e inclinar seu corpo, buscando mais contato, me enlouquecendo.

-Po... tter... – Sua voz soou tão conclusiva que afastei meus dedos, rindo.

-Tão cedo, Malfoy? – Apoiei a mão em suas costas, forçando-o a se inclinar ainda mais. – Sem me dar a chance de desfrutar esse corpo tão perfeito? – Passei a língua em suas costas, parando na base de sua coluna.

-O que houve com você, Potter? – Sua voz estava meio assustada, mesmo que tentasse soar sarcástica. – Resolveu aprender a ser um sádico agora?

-Só quero apreciar ter todo esse poder sobre você. – Afirmei, sorrindo, enquanto o virava para mim.

Encarei seus olhos cristalinos e ele me sorriu, sarcástico.

Ele não precisou de sequer uma palavra, antes de eu sequer formular um pensamento, Malfoy estava ajoelhado a meus pés, envolvendo meu membro com seus dedos frios.

Gemi, agarrando seus cabelos, com força.

Não importava se eu era Harry Potter ou qualquer outro. Só importava que tinha Draco Malfoy a meus pés, me fazendo gemer e implorar.

Talvez nunca descobrisse como ele conseguia ser tão bom com as mãos e a língua, mas não importava como havia aprendido... mas que havia aprendido com perfeição.

Ofeguei, sentindo a pressão em meu baixo ventre aumentar.

-Não tão rápido... – Grunhi, puxando-o pelos cabelos e jogando-o contra a parede.

O beijo foi mais violento do que esperava. Houve mordidas e chupões, o gosto de sangue estava ali e me excitou, me fez gemer e apertar as nádegas tão tentadoras.

Malfoy apenas suspirava, apertando meus braços e correspondendo de forma bem entusiasmada.

Não me lembrava de ter ficado tão excitado, jamais. Nem mesmo quando Seamus me tocava com os dedos tão firmes.

Ofeguei quando a língua de Malfoy resolveu explorar meu pescoço, marcando também. Gostei de sentir os dentes pontudos em minha pele, quase rasgando.

Mas aquele jogo era pra dois.

Agarrei seus cabelos, já completamente familiarizado com a textura macia, e o forcei a jogar a cabeça pra trás, expondo o pescoço alvo.

Mordi, chupei e lambi, só parando quando uma argola prateada chamou minha atenção, tão inocente em um dos mamilos claros.

Aquilo despertou algo desconhecido em mim, uma vontade forte demais para controlar.

A visão era tão excitante, tão inesperada...

Encarei seus olhos, sentindo meu sangue ferver. Malfoy apenas deu de ombros, dando um daqueles seus sorrisinhos mais sarcásticos. E excitantes.

-Acho que combina com minha pele. – Comentou, levando o dedo até a argola, acariciando o próprio corpo. – Está de acordo?

-Desgraçado. – Grunhi, prendendo seus pulsos sobre a cabeça e descendo os lábios até a argola, tomando o mamilo entre os lábios.

Malfoy gemeu alto, enquanto minha língua brincava com o objeto de prata.

Sua coxa encontrou o caminho entre minhas pernas e, deliberadamente, pressionou meu membro.

Aquele foi meu limite.

-Eu deveria te jogar nesse chão sujo e te possuir até seu corpo colapsar, Malfoy. – Sussurrei, contra seus lábios.

-E você não fará isso? – Perguntou, fingindo falsa decepção. – Oh, Potter, seja menos Grifinório apenas dessa vez.

-Serei, Malfoy. – Afirmei, mordendo seus lábios, me afastando para ver uma gota de sangue escorrer até seu queixo.

Deixei dois de meus dedos limparem o líquido rubro, fazendo-os achar o caminho dos lábios de Malfoy logo depois.

A mesma língua habilidosa trabalhou em meus dedos, enquanto seus olhos me desafiavam a ir um passo mais longe.

Malfoy ainda não percebera que nada me deteria, nada me faria parar.

-Vire-se. – Ordenei, com voz rouca.

-Grifinórios têm tão pouca imaginação... – Suspirou, se virando e inclinando seu corpo, absurdamente, perfeito.

Mas não gostei da implicação de sua frase.

Colei meu corpo ao dele, envolvendo sua cintura com um de meus braços, enquanto um de meus dedos invadia seu corpo.

Ele gemeu, baixo e eu sorri, tocando-o de forma mais firme.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor então, Malfoy. – Sussurrei e percebi, não pela primeira vez, que aquela voz não me pertencia, nem aquele tom tão... excitado.

-Mostre-me, Potter. – Eu ri e, antes de me afastar, mordisquei sua orelha.

Me afastei um pouco, juntando nossas roupas e sentando-me sobre elas. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, um sorriso no rosto.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos, momentaneamente, surpreso, mas logo se recuperou e caminhou até mim, se baixando em minha frente.

-Não assim, Malfoy. – Sussurrei, esticando as pernas e me inclinando para trás, levemente. – Mostre-me o que você pode fazer.

-Potter... Potter... tem certeza que está na Casa certa? – Eu ri, à vontade, e levei meus dedos até minha ereção, tocando-a.

-Ficaria surpreso, Malfoy.

Talvez tão surpreso quanto eu mesmo estava naquele momento.

Malfoy tomou minhas mãos entre as suas, levando uma aos lábios a outra foi depositada sobre seu peito, enquanto em se ajeitava sobre minhas coxas.

Toquei, novamente, o pequeno círculo prateado e Malfoy gemeu, chupando meus dedos mais avidamente.

Era uma visão de tirar o fôlego, ver o Sonserino, completamente, entregue, gemendo e movendo o quadril contra meu corpo, me fazendo ofegar também.

Mas aquilo já estava indo longe demais.

Tirei os dedos de seus lábios e circulei seu quadril, alcançando o espaço entre suas nádegas, quando ele se inclinou sobre meu peito.

Eu queria tê-lo preparado mais, apesar de todos os seus protestos e risadas debochadas.

-Qual a graça de se obter prazer sem dor, Potter? – Indagou, enquanto retirava meus dedos de dentro de seu corpo e se ajeitava sobre minha ereção.

-Malfoy... – Rosnei, segurando sua cintura.

Mas ele não entendeu meu aviso e deixou seu quadril se abaixar, sem nenhum aviso.

Eu gritei e tive a certeza que o castelo todo tinha ouvido.

Era tão... quente e apertado, que sufoquei outro grito quando Malfoy se inclinou sobre mim, o movimento me fazendo sentir mais fundo dentre de seu corpo.

-Vamos lá, Potter, não grite tanto... – Disse, desdenhosamente, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem úmidos. – Eu ainda nem comecei. O que seus companheiros de Casa lhe ensinaram? Nada?

Eu quis responder, mas seu corpo ondulou e usei todo minha concentração para não gritar ou estapeá-lo, por manter aquele sorrisinho no rosto.

Agarrei suas nádegas, ajudando-o a se mover contra mim, gemendo junto, ainda que baixo. Mas Malfoy parecia não querer ajuda.

Pegou minhas mãos, colocando-as em seu peito e fechou os olhos, movendo o corpo mais rápido, me deixando à beira do abismo.

Agarrei sua nuca e como Malfoy estava mais alto que eu, foi fácil mordiscar seu pescoço e brincar com seus mamilos.

Quando uma de minhas mãos se enroscou em seu membro e minha língua brincou com o pequeno círculo prateado, ele perdeu todo o controle e gemeu, tão alto quanto seus pulmões permitiam, jogando a cabeça para trás, cravando as unhas em meus braços.

Eu sorri, mordendo seu mamilo, tocando-o de forma mais firme, erguendo os quadris.

Todo aquele prazer parecia pronto a explodir e me levar junto num vórtice multicolorido.

Abandonei as carícias e agarrei sua cintura, puxando-o pra perto, fazendo meu membro pulsar.

Tomei seus lábios com violência, certo de que o controle não existia mais, a única coisa que governada minha mente eram meus sentidos e aquela sensação de prazer infinito.

Malfoy era tão quente... tão passional... e apertado...

E eu estava pronto a explodir.

Malfoy também parecia completamente perdido, implorando por uma libertação.Sua voz estava rouca, suas unhas ferindo meu braço, o membro rijo contra meu abdômen.

Mas não seria tão fácil.

Agarrei seu membro, com força, impedindo-o de gozar.

-Sádico... bastardo... – Ofegou, pressionando os quadris contra mim, me fazendo grunhir.

Eu quis debochar, rir ou soltar alguma frase sarcástica, mas tudo se perdeu quando o vi levar uma das mãos ao próprio membro, se acariciando.

Assisti seus dedos tocarem a própria ereção com leveza, deslizando, calmamente, até que, com um gemido, sua mão envolveu seu membro e seus olhos se abriram, me hipnotizando.

-Assim que se faz, Potter. – Se inclinou sobre mim, lambendo meu pescoço. – Eu sei que você quer me deixar gozar... vamos lá... se você for bom, podemos ir juntos...

Eu sei que rosnei. Alto.

Agarrei seu membro, masturbando-o, enquanto minha outra mão estava em sua cintura, ajudando-o a me cavalgar.

Rápido. Com força.

Cravei os dentes em seu pescoço quando senti meu baixo ventre pulsar e então, em uma explosão, não havia mais pressão.

Só prazer.

Vagamente, registrei que meus dedos ficaram molhados e que Malfoy se deixou cair sobre mim.

Pensei que aquele bichinho que estava dentro de mim, me deixando tão...diferente iria se acalmar, mas ele apenas gargalhou, enquanto meus braços circulavam o corpo do Sonserino.

-Você me paga, Potter. – Malfoy sussurrou, o rosto em meu pescoço, sua voz soando cansada.

-Não lembro de ter te ouvido dizer que não queria, Malfoy. – Debochei, afastando-o de mim, olhando em seus olhos.

-Eu nunca diria isso, Potter. – Afirmou, se levantando, me dando as costas.

Observei as nádegas marcadas, o líquido claro escorrendo e senti meu corpo reagir.

Qual era meu problema afinal?

-Então o que vou te pagar, Malfoy? – Me ergui também, jogando suas roupas aos seus pés, começando a vestir as minhas.

-Eu nunca quis... sentir, Potter. – Suspirou, se virando e olhando em meus olhos.

Me espantei, separando, levemente, meus lábios. Mas logo compreendi e não pude me impedir de sorrir, maldoso.

-Então o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy sentiu algo além de tesão com o pobre Harry Potter? – Perguntei, maliciosamente.

-Tão Sonserino... – Murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Com o movimento, notei que o círculo prateado refletiu a luz e me senti aquecer. – Às vezes, Potter, parece que o Lord te deu mais que alguns poderes.

-Como assim, Malfoy? – Indaguei, incomodando, enquanto abotoava as calças.

Não queria falar sobre Voldemort com Malfoy. Parecia algo, extremamente, estúpido a se fazer, mas a curiosidade me corroía.

Me deixou imaginando se os Sonserinos enxergavam muito de Voldemort em mim.

-Você se parece ele, muitas vezes, Potter. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Como agora com todo esse ar superior... ou quando está fodendo alguém, presumo. – Deu de ombros. – Ou talvez seja apenas comigo... – Se aproximou, lentamente. – Talvez eu lhe desperte esse lado tão... Sonserino.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Grunhi, vestindo minha camisa.

Passamos alguns minutos em um silêncio incômodo, até que ergui os olhos e reparei que, enquanto eu estava, completamente, vestido, Malfoy permanecia nu, exibindo todas aquelas marcas.

_"Perturbadora visão." _

O notei se aproximar mais e dei um passo pra trás. Ele riu e se colou a mim, seus dedos em meu rosto.

Seus olhos estavam tão... expostos que me senti vacilar.

E eu não gostava de vacilar, de baixar barreiras, especialmente, perto de um Sonserino.

Especialmente na frente de um Draco Malfoy, deliciosamente, nu.

-Você poderia ter tudo, Potter. – Sussurrou, com os lábios quase colados aos meus. – Todo o poder que desejasse... você é como o Lord... só está do outro lado... do outro lado da linha. – Arregalei meus olhos, mas não me movi. – Você escolheu ser um coitado, idolatrado no Mundo Mágico... mas se quisesse, poderia ter tão ou mais poder que o Lord... a linha que separa vocês é tão fina... tão frágil. – Se afastou, minimamente, apenas o suficiente para correr os dedos por minha cicatriz. – Lutar não muda o passado, Potter... nunca mudou.

O observei se afastar, com toda a graça de um Malfoy.

Merda! Eu não queria me sentir afetado por todas aquelas palavras estúpidas, mas... e se ele tivesse razão? E se existisse muito mais de Voldemort em mim do que todos sempre me contaram?

E se meu comportamento com Malfoy fosse uma prova de que, talvez, o Chapéu Seletor estivesse, em parte, errado?

Não que eu contestasse qual lado era o correto para o mundo, mas... e para mim? Meu passado não mudaria se o matasse. Talvez apenas salvasse o futuro, mas...que tipo de futuro me aguardava? Sem pais, sem padrinho...

Com olhos nublados, vi Malfoy se vestir, rapidamente, mas com elegância. Seus cabelos lisos voltaram para o lugar e sua varinha foi depositada dentro das vestes.

Durante todo o tempo não consegui pensar em uma resposta apropriada, nem mesmo sabia se era algo que exigia resposta.

Mas se o trabalho de Malfoy era acabar com minha paz, o trabalho fora executado. Com louvor.

Desgraçado.

Com passos lentos, ele voltou a se aproximar e depositou um beijo em meus lábios, quase docemente.

-Malfoy... – Adverti, quando seus dedos se afundaram em meus cabelos.

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei.

O Sonserino beijou meu queixo, lábios e testa, se demorando em traçar minha cicatriz com a ponta de sua língua.

Estremeci e gemi.

-Pense sobre o que eu disse, Potter... tanto poder quanto quiser... uma fonte inesgotável de poder e prazer... – Abri os olhos. – A linha que te mantêm do lado "certo" é muito fina e seus motivos estão enfraquecendo... – Mais uma vez seus dedos correram sobre minha cicatriz.

O afastei, bruscamente, e ele sorriu, maldoso.

-Vá embora, Malfoy.

-Certamente, Potter. – Seu sorriso se ampliou ao ver a dúvida brilhar em meus olhos.

O vi sumir por trás da porta e toquei minha cicatriz.

Nunca descobriria o que fora mais perturbador.

As palavras ditas com tanta confiança ou a dúvida de que poderiam estar certas.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

_Parece que só sai one-shot mesmo... não tem jeito!_

_Quem quiser baixar a música, o endereço está lá no meu livejournal, o endereço no meu profile, ok? _

_Meus agradecimentos para quem leu e comentários são sempre bem vindos!_

_Beijos! _

_ Até o próximo!  
_


End file.
